Task: Cultivation
Hydroponics requires specimens of Andromeda plant life. Search for appropriate specimens to harvest. __TOC__ Acquisition Speak to Doctor Camden at Nexus Hydroponic Gardens just outside The Vortex. Pathfinder Ryder will need to choose the "That's not very polite" dialogue option to start the conversation for this mission. As head of Hydroponics Sciences, Camden's responsible for the Nexus' primary source of air, food and water. In order to help the Initiative's own specimens acclimatize, he tasks Pathfinder Ryder with bringing him samples of Heleus flora. Doctor Camden is not there until Sleeping Dragons is completed. Walkthrough Collect Plant Samples Scan and then pick up each plant sample at the navpoints . * Elaaden ** Amanita Jatanum – inside a cave in Languish with a Memory Trigger (west of New Tuchanka) ***DATA: Tentative classification: Amanita jatanum. Other submitted names: redbulb mushroom, ember shroom. Nutritional content: Medium ***ANALYSIS: Though not poisonous, this mildly psychoactive mushroom has valuable medicinal properties. Extracted agents could be used to enhance medi-gels pain-reducing capabilities. ** Lagenaria Lunarium – in the shade of a tree next to the building complex in Sea of Ataraxia (west of the westernmost Forward Station) The building next to the plant sample is related to the mission The Rebel. It is advised to start The Rebel mission before visiting this location to acquire that mission first. ***DATA: Tentative classification: Lagenaria lunarium. Other submitted names: moon gourd, whitepulp melon. Nutritional content: High ***ANALYSIS: A succulent segmented gourd with high water content. The flesh surrounding the seeds could be eaten raw, or sliced and dried for storage. * Eos ** Neolecta Riftia – near some rocks in Fairwinds Basin (east of the Forward Station in the middle of the lake) ***DATA: Tentative classification: Neolecta riftia. Other submitted names: tubeworm fungus, trumpet plants. Nutritional content: High ***ANALYSIS: These fungi should have a pleasant taste from absorbing mineral salts. * Havarl ** Lactarius Assefa – mushroom near a tree in Central Wilds (east of the Forward Station). ***DATA: Tentative classification: Lactarius assefa. Other submitted names: thatchcap mushroom, soldier's joy. Nutritional content: Extremely high ***ANALYSIS: These mushrooms are rich in protein and could quickly bulk out rations, but unless prepared carefully they would have a sour aftertaste. ** Sargania Fructanis – on a hill near the outer walls (directly north of the Lactarius Assefa plant) ***DATA: Tentative classification: Sargania fructanis. Other submitted names: red-veined saragras, candy plant. Nutritional content: Medium ***ANALYSIS: The stems of this plant produce a red syrup with a surprisingly high sugar content. However, it will stain both armor and teeth if spilled. * Kadara ** Diplazium Dizone – near a rock in Draullir (east of the Forward station) ***DATA: Tentative classification: Diplazium dizone. Other submitted names: sword fern, stickgrass. Nutritional content: Acceptable ***ANALYSIS: Gathered and properly cooked, these plants would provide a tasty source of vitamins and minerals. ** Nereocystis Harmonia – by an acid pool east of Ditaeon ***DATA: Tentative classification: Nereocystis harmonia. Other submitted names: pearl kelp, thin stem. Nutritional content: Acceptable ***ANALYSIS: This plant resembles kelp growths, and may have kelp ancestors. While not especially nutritious, it is vitamin rich and has a pleasantly cleansing taste. ** Rheum Taelkarum – on an island in the pools near Kadara Port (north of the Forward Station) ***DATA: Tentative classification: Rheum taelkarum. Other submitted names: broad-leafed taelk, reservoir plant. Nutritional content: Extremely high ***ANALYSIS: Both water-rich and full of nutrients, this attractive plant appears to protect against predators with a peppery taste. This can be countered with an enzyme supplement. ** Ruberia Majora – in a shallow acid pool in (east of the Rheum Taelkarum plant) ***DATA: Tentative classification: Ruberia majora. Other submitted names: longcoral, crimson longfrond. Nutritional content: Medium ***ANALYSIS: This plant has a high protein content, though its tough fibers and thick roots would require a long cooking time. * Voeld ** Cardacha Cthonis – in Techiix's vegetation cave ***DATA: Tentative classification: Cardacha cthonis. Other submitted names: thulus stem, octopus plant. Nutritional content: High ***ANALYSIS: Despite its appearance, this plant has extremely nutritious seeds tucked into the stem coil. The stem is also water-rich and could be easily peeled. ** In the room with the Cardacha Cthonis, Ryder can scan a Storage Climate Control for +10 . Return To Dr. Camden At Nexus Hydroponics Once the samples have been collected, return to Doctor Camden in the Hydroponic Gardens to complete the mission. The navpoint might be missing; he can be found opposite the entrance to The Vortex). Rewards *+530 XP Category:Additional Tasks Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Nexus Category:Elaaden Category:Eos Category:Havarl Category:Kadara Category:Voeld